


Потайные ходы и закоулки Хогвартса

by Slytherin_Team



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Hogwarts, Infographics, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Team/pseuds/Slytherin_Team
Summary: Перевод инфографики с Pottermore.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Переводы инфографик с Pottermore





	Потайные ходы и закоулки Хогвартса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Passageways and Hiding Places of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684067) by Pottermore. 



> Эдит — [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh)  
> Перевод — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)
> 
> По клику изображение откроется в полном размере. Цитаты взяты в переводе «Росмэн» и «Snitch».

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/HPfandom.github.io/master/PM_Secret_Passageways_Infographic_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4.png)


End file.
